The Crimson Prince
by TheTraveler14
Summary: Death hurts but reincarnation into the world of assassination classroom is great with my otaku knowledge (First fanfic so please give me some pointers in the reviews if you can) (T for cussing) PS: genres may change PPS: Re editing so please wait for now.
1. Rebirth

**Hello, Traveler here and I am going to say that Assasination classroom and the references are not mine and go to their respective owners and please help me out and plz no hate. (I will try to work on my author's notes)**  
"speaking"

'thinking'

[author's notes]

(Character knowledge)

Today was a normal day, nothing in the wind nothing to signify anything different than any usual day of middle school. When I was walking down the empty street is when I heard a blood curdling scream that would send shivers down anyone's' spine followed by a deafening bang. Thus I decided to do the _smartest_ thing and chased after the scream.

Once I reached the place where I heard the scream I saw it, a family was there being robbed at gunpoint with a pool of crimson blood. The dad was already killed by the robber, and I soon saw the mother get shot in the heart. The little boy was soon next as he was over his dead mom to try and wake her up, so to save his life I decided the best option was to _shove_ the kid out of the way instead of going after the attacker them self. As I did I heard a gunshot ring out followed by the pain of the bullet in my chest which made me cry in agony. "Go now!" I shouted as I got up onto one knee with the boy running away. The pain was excruciating but I ignored it, I need to kill him or at least buy the kid some time to get away. I then palm struck the tip of the bridge of his nose and I used the same disarming move as I saw from an anime where you grab their wrist and grab the gun by the barrel.I pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger, launching a round into his brain leaving him on the floor.  
But then I felt it, the immense pain from the bullet taking over. It had lodged itself into my right lung, making it hard to breathe. I then remembered my phone, I decided to record a message in case I died (being the all knowing otaku I am) on my phone, even with if my voice was raspy and barely audible. [Add unneeded final goodbyes and information] I personally did not care about religion so I decided to go out in style, laying down arms crossed to my shoulders (like for a water slide), and instead of having my hands flat they had only the middle fingers up so that I was basically flipping off the world when I died. As I felt my eyes close as I took a breath my last lung full of air of my home world.

* * *

When I came to I was surrounded by black. There was nothingness surrounding me and all I had was my thoughts. It was like a deep sleep. " This is nice but I wish I were in a bedroom or something." I joked as I floated in the void. I then felt weight on my eyelids and decided to go to sleep again.

* * *

I opened my eyes again to be bombarded by blue. It took me a second to adjust to the colors.'Um, where am I?' I wondered looking around. I then saw some wood blocks in the shape of kanji (I had no clue what kind) on the far wall of the crib I was in with a dresser, and a small table the door to my room was on my left side along with there being a window to my right. 'Son of a bi-'" Hello my little boy!" A woman who was about in her 30's with dark beautiful red hair and brown eyes said as she came in. It was weird because I understood her but it was not in English. It was like it was translated in my mind, even though I still heard the Japanese at the same time. It was like I was hearing the subbed version and dubbed version at the same time.  
"Are you hungry my Akira?" she asked [Akira meaning Intelligent] I nodded because I actually had not ate yet and had just woke up and was starving. I could also assume that I was Akira because there was no one else in the room. I also believe that she is in fact my mom (I felt very lucky to have a very beautiful mom)- and thus began my second life.

 **"So, how did you like it, I would love to have your input on how to improve, also please bear with me as this is my first fanfic (can someone tell me what happened on the first day?)**

 **Traveler moving on**


	2. My new home

**Traveler here and thank you all for reading, any support is great, sorry about the mishap last chapter, but any who I do not own assassination classroom or the references and now on with the show! (PS: the scheme for the punctuation I will be keeping it the same way until I show it different]**

Even though I was hungry, baby bottles were embarrassing. I was downstairs of my 2 story house in the kitchen with an eat in table with two chairs and my baby stool (which would become a regular chair along with a 4th one being added when I got older), 2 on each side of my stool with a window to the pool. My mom was feeding me, it was about a week after my 'awakening' I had called it and I was about a year old. I had learned my last name was Watanabe (meaning to cross an area or border) which was surprisingly appropriate. I learned that I was in Tokyo from the news along with the fact that I basically had a built in translator so that I could use to understand Japanese (I was bad with learning second languages).

Luckily, I had no favorite blanket or anything like that and had no friends yet either so my parents would not notice me acting weird. I have not been able to look in the mirror yet so I was really wanting to get a good look at myself. Every now and then I would point at the bathroom but no one would take me there. Other than that I was just growing and waiting until I would have more freedom so that I would be able to do some research.

My dad was always busy during the day and by the stereotypical clothes he wore he was most likely a business man. He had black hair, glasses, and a babyish face that my mom would pinch some times along with my own. He was a very hard worker and helped care for me and my mom when he was off. I was happy with my life, but I had a feeling that there was something else to this life (I had read tons of fanfics so I was very speculative on what that something else was). But for now I just had to wait.

* * *

My house is pretty big, on the first floor the door has a hallway on the left that leads to an open area with a kitchen on the right of the huge living room that had a love seat and a couch, both red in the middle, plus it shared a roof with the second floor, also it had guest rooms on the left, and behind the sliding glass window was a pretty decent pool That I was allowed to go into after I was done with my homework.

The stairs were to the right of the hallway and led to the landing upstairs that lead to the bedrooms on either side with my bedroom on the left and my parents on the right. I have a felling I am going to be in this house for a while [ *cough* going to be house from now on *cough*] and I am really going to like it.

 **How do you like that? I just had to get some descriptions and explanations before I started to age him but please keep on supporting me and if you find any errors please tell me so. Also please let me know how long I should have the chapters so I can make it to your liking and I am going to upload impulsively so don't expect due dates.**

 **Traveler moving on!**


	3. My new world

**Hello, Traveler here just wanted to know what you guys thought about my fanfic so far, but I do not own assassination classroom and now enjoy!**

School is so Borrrring, I mean I have already learned how to read and I already knew more complex formulas in math (I was in math 1 in the 8th grade) and more advanced science from my last life. I was usually sleeping in class and my excuse for my sleep was my completion of the work for the week. I have not yet gone onto the internet to try and look for that something I was missing because my parents or teacher would watch over me like hawks.

I was now in the first grade and was 6 years old. I had blood red hair and brown eyes, I had it messy and when my parents tried to get me to do something with it I just said that I was comfortable with it all messy and if it got into my eyes then it was my problem without being rude to them like it sounds. I did not try to make friends because I was always in the corner thinking to myself.

Right now I was in math and they were doing addition of three or more numbers. I had not even focused on the names of my classmates as I was always speculating. I was lost in my world until I heard the teacher making an announcement "Alright class we are going to do future planning!" I rolled my eyes. I needed something to cling to so I knew what I was going to do. I looked at the paper that the teacher had passed out and was stunned. On the sheet under the junior high and high schools was a name that I would never expect to see, Kunugigaoka. 'whelp this is going to be very bad' I thought as I just stared at the paper.

I had decided to fill it out to be an assassin. When the teacher asked me why I chose assassin, I said that it was confidential and that there was no one that I could tell, not yet. She decided to call my parents to try and change my mind. I basically said to them that this was my fate and that I could not tell them why I had to. They kept pressuring me to change my mind but I said that it was for the greater good. To say that my parents were dumbfounded was an understatement but they excepted it. I decided to train after school and sometimes I would even skip classes to train. This would be an exciting life, a lot better than my old one

 **How did you like that? I decided to send him on the path of assassination because I had never seen it before. Also I am sorry if this one was a bit short. But any who if you see any mistakes then please let me know but for now**

 **Traveler moving on!**


	4. Updates! (yay)

Hey guys, traveler here and just to let you know I and the fanfic are not dead. I am waiting on someone to give me some details. But I have been trying to get the info so still support this. I am trying to get an OC from a friend of mine so this could take a while. However I have wrote the next two chapters, but they require said info, so I will upload when I can.

Traveler moving on!


	5. All Hail the New Prince!

Chapter 4

 **Traveler here and wanting to hope you enjoy!**

Today was the day! I had been 2 years since I figured out the truth of my world. Now I had to get into the assassination business. There were two problems with that though. First, I did not know how to get my first contract, and second I did not want to reveal who I was. I decided to ask the assassin that I knew that I would not have to kill, Lovro. I also installed a voice changer so that he would not recognize my voice when we would meet (even though it will change by then).  
I had also figured out that I was the same age as Asano (The principle's son) which meant I was destined to be in 3-E. This had solidified my need to get my name out as an assassin to scare the living daylights out of an abusive "dad" when I revealed. Also so that I could rub the loss in his face I decided to make myself immune to smog's, "deadly" poison and to point out the betrayal.  
It took many hours of research to find him. Because he was so good, he made it hard to get a contract with him. I knew that I was going to need as much help as I could get in starting off so I knew that if I did this wrong, I would have Lovro as an enemy. I took a deep breath and called the number that I had found. "Hello?" Lovro said with his, Russian accent.  
"Hello, Lovro," I said through my voice changer.  
"How can I help you?"  
"I would like to ask you something."  
"Go ahead, I am all ears."  
"How do you get your first contract?" I asked sweating bullets "Ah, a new assassin I see, sure but first what should I call you?" He asked while he relaxed. I released a sigh of relief as I had also prepared for this question "I will be known as The Crimson Prince, but you can call me Crimson," I said as a smirk grew on my face.  
"I see Crimson, I believe that your best course of action is to call [enter phone number here] where they will give you a contract and you won't have to worry about the cops."  
"I see thank you for your insight Lovro, I know that we will meet in the many years ahead of us."  
"I guess we will see," Lovro said as he hung up I let loose a deep sigh as I flopped down on my bed. I had learned how to become an assassin and now came the tough part, making a way that I would be noticed in a short amount of time and keep up with my name. This would be a long 8 years for me.  
 **How did you like that part? The next chapter is going to be his first assassination and is going to go off with a bang, you will not want to miss it!**


	6. The Prince's Debut!

Chapter 5

 **Traveler here and I want to say that assassination classroom is not mine, and the new OC based off of a friend of mine**

It was the day of my first assassination, and I knew that this one had to have a huge impact, so I decided to do it the most noticeable way possible, gruesome. I had got myself the most flexible bulletproof vest, two M1911's, spare ammo, a silencer before the start, a burner phone with a recorded message for the victim, some tape, a crown (it is your stereotypical crown, and two frag grenades. I also have been watching when there would be a skeleton crew. My plan was simple if I did not miss. I had no time to because I wanted my timing to be perfect for the recording.

Also, my target was suspected of having kidnapped a girl but there was no proof, so in my contract, I had to look for her and bring her with me if she was there. I did not know what she looked like, but there should not be any little girls in the house. There also was no one visiting that night. So if my plan went well, I would be able to search the house freely.

It was time. I had it all timed out and they were on the skeleton crew. I had all my gear and had got through the front gate that had no security. There were two guards at the front door that I had to take out with the silencer. I have my pistols hidden in my pockets, silencer attached to my right gun, and was walking nonchalantly up to the door with my hands on the guns and with my fingers on the triggers.

"Hey kid, how did you get in here?" The first guard asked.

I chuckled "Skillfully " I replied with a shit-eating grin.

"Go now!" the second guard yelled at me trying to threaten me.

"How about no," I said as I pulled out the pistol with the silencer and shot the second guard in the head before shooting his partner. After removing the suppressor, and putting on the crown, I set up the recording and called the target. I then heard the sound of the target answering meaning it was time to go and go ham. I busted through the door when the recording started.

[ The recording in bold will be playing at the same time as the actions and it was in a very creepy voice with eerie music in the background.]

Warning *This is not for people who cannot handle blood* Warning

One, two, someone's coming for you.

As I go in I shoot 3 guards, all in the head.

Three, four, better shut the door

Four more come rushing from either side to be met with shots that left their brains on the wall

Five, six, grab your crucifix

I walk towards the doors in the middle for them to be opened by 6 guys, all of them to all to have their blood be splattered on the walls.

Seven, eight, better stay up late

I shoot the four guards that were protecting the dining room door.

Nine, ten, never sleep again!

I busted open the door to the dining room and shot the two guards that were by his side.

Warning Cleared* There will be a warning for his death later on but that is later* Warning Cleared.

The target was now petrified and trembling waiting for his life to end.

"Get up and show me where the girl is!" I yelled at him so loudly that made him piss his pants.

"If you do so then you may live" I added making him spring up almost immediately.

"T-T-This way," He said, still frightened out of his mind.

He led me through winding passageways until he leads me to the library 'wow if this is not cliche, then I don't know what is' I thought as he pulled down a book to open a secret passage. He then started to walk through the corridor that was revealed. Once we got to the room I was shocked. There was a little girl about my age standing there that looked like she had been through hell 5 times. She was malnourished, had platinum hair that was all over the place, had cuffs around her hands and feet, but I saw in her icy blue eyes the fighting flame had only just begun.

"So, trying to break me with a boy?" The girl chuckled. Her tone was concise and you could tell she was very resilient and she acted like he was the one in the cage.

"No, not quite," I say as the target unlocks the cage and her cuffs. Then she does something awesome, She punches the guy right in the face and spat on him.

"Damn that felt good," she said as she rubbed her wrists that were red from the cuffs before wiping some blood and spit from around her mouth.

"Must have, but how long you been in there?" I asked her as I had a newfound respect for her.

" About a month, but how did you get here?" She responded I then pointed to my two pistols which were now in my pockets, with the grips poking out.

"Now excuse me for a second while I blow this guy to kingdom come, I don't think you would be okay with seeing it happen," I said as I pointed back to the tunnel.

"I can take the death, but I need to get out of here, this air is suffocating." She said as she walked out. I then turned my focus towards the target that was getting up.

Warning *This is not for people who cannot handle blood* Warning

"So I can live right?" the target asked.

" Hmm, how about no," I say as I shove a cooking grenade into his mouth followed by taping his mouth, pushing him away and diving as far away as possible. The grenade then went off, making all of his gray matter splatters all over the room, also adding some blood to the crown. As I got up I saw that all he had left was a stub for a neck.

"Well he had an explosive personality," I said as I walked away, leaving the stump to smoke from the grenade.

Warning Cleared**Warning Cleared

Once I got out the passage I saw her. Who was eyeing my crown with blood splatter.

"What happened in there?" she asked in slight shock.

"Well, let's just say he bit the grenade," I said with a smirk to which she looked at the passageway before grinning in satisfaction.

"My name is Akira, Akira Watanabe. What is yours?" I asked holding out my hand. She looks at me before smirking. "My name's Wasura," She said before taking my hand

"Also you can stay at my house if you want," I suggested as we walked out of the building.

"Sure, I don't have anywhere to go, so thanks."

"No problem, I have a feeling that we are going to be friends for a long time," I said as we went to my getaway vehicle that was supplied to me

 **How did you like that? I decided to add her, but there is more to her story than meets the eye.**

 **Traveler moving on!**


	7. The Talk

**Traveler here and I just want to thank everyone for supporting the Fanfic so if you guys enjoy or find some issues let me know. So Now Enjoy!**

It has been 5 days since I saved Wasura who was an orphan. She had been doing ok on her own when she was kidnapped and took to the guy's torture chamber. Since the rescue, she had been in our guest room. I had got my cash and the news was naming me a hero. I think my client was actually someone who worked for the station so I got a good rep.  
Wasura, who I call Wasu now, has been acting weird. She reminded me of an old friend… wait. If this was not the world of an anime [Fanfic] I would chalk it up to coincidence. But this was too good to be true. Hell if this was who I thought it was, it would make sense that he would be here. I need to learn more. And I had the perfect method how.

I was on the couch reading an SAO manga.  
"Morning Akira," Wasu said "Mornin' Wasu," I said "Oh SAO?" Wasu asked interestedly.  
"Yeah, but I prefer the Abridged version" 'this is it' I thought since it had not been made yet.  
"Yeah, you remember the 4th episode? Heh; You don't need to know where you're god is. Because he is right here! And He is fresh out of mercy." 'I knew it.  
"Heh, I know what you mean," I said. I then got up. "Follow me for a sec?" I said to Wasu "Umm sure," Wasu said uncertain why I was asking her to come. I knew for certain that she was my old friend. I took her to my room. Closing the door behind her.  
"Right so, as you know, I am an assassin," I say. She nods.  
"So there are three things that you can do. 1, You go with a decent amount of money and get out of the city. You never tell anyone about me or the rescue." She is slightly shocked by the first option.  
"2, You can stay here and be my step-sister. You will go to a different school and never speak of the incident. We will come up with a cover story and such." She nods thinking it sounded okay.  
"3, You stay as my stepsister, however, you will be an assassin with me. You will be working with me in killing douches like your captor. We will try and be as gory as possible. Once we get into Junior high, we will be going here. I said as I opened my computer to the Kunugigaoka homepage. When her eyes were wide when she saw what I showed her.  
"I think I will go with option 3.," she said.I clapped my hands "Great, I just want one thing," I said in a serious tone. She gulped.  
"What is it?" She asked afraid I would ask something inappropriate. I went right in her face.  
"How did you die?" I said in a barely audible whisper. Her eyes grew wide when I asked her that question. After letting out a sigh she responded.  
"I-I-I committed suicide. A friend of mine had died. He was always upbeat. We were the types of friends that could cuss each other out at Mach 20 and still be able to laugh it off. You understand why right?" She said almost pleading. I went to the wall and started banging my head against the wall.  
"Jesus you are an idiot," I said. Her eyes were wide with rage.  
"What do you know about it? Huh? You did not know him at all!" She yelled.  
"Oh I know him plenty Wasu, or should I call you _Wyatt_ ," I said with bloodlust. Her eyes were wide as saucers.  
"No way, Eva?" Wasu said. When I heard her say Eva, I swore I heard glass break behind me along with my hope. I glared at her.  
"Oops, sorry Crabs," Wasu said. I heard more glass break along with the hammer to my heart.  
"Would Crabs be able to hold a conversation without mentioning cats?" I said with a sweatdropped expression.  
"Kit?" Wasu. Even more glass broken along with my heart going through a tenderizer. [RIP Glass and heart] I fell down onto the floor too weak to deal with this girl's identification problems.  
"Who is the only other person to die?" I said at the end of my rope. She then had to _**THINK ABOUT IT**_ before snapping her fingers. "Oh, Matt, What is up dude?" Finally, the idiot got it right.  
"You know just being FORGOTTEN here _dude_ ," I said with sarcasm flooding from my mouth. Wasu sweatdropped "Sorry about that. So ready to kill or Koro?" Wasu said trying to get my spirits up.  
"Sure, but let's kill some douches first," I said getting up before fist bumping her. I then went to the door ready to run.

"By the way," I said Wasu looked at me with a hmm. "Don't you think it is fitting you got turned into a girl?" I said before running out the door. When I got to the bottom steps I heard her.  
She cried "YOU FUCK!" Before I could hear her chasing after me. This would be a good life with a girl like her being in the house

 **How did you like this chapter? Also, let me know what Wasu's assassin name be? Let me know in the comments**

 **Traveler Moving on!**


	8. Karma is coming to collect his debt!

**Hello Readers and thank you for coming this far into my Fanfic, however, there is something I have to say *clears throat*. So you see, Akira and Wasu, well found out about us. That is a warning so good luck *pushes you on*.**

Nice to meet you, readers! My name is Akira Watanabe. I am 13 years old. What's that? Why am I speaking to you myself? You see it happened like this...  
-flashback-  
Wasu and I were walking from an Icecream cart while talking [10 at the time btw] "You know this is pretty cliche if you ask me," Wasu said "I mean what are the chances that we both reincarnated," I nod "In an anime that we both know" I nod again "As the same age as the main cast" I nod again and rub my neck due to excessive rubbing "And you find me on the FIRST MISSION!" Wasu declares. I wonder why people don't look at us at that point.  
I get closer to her and whisper "Well it is not like I am some crappy fanfiction character." As soon as I said that we heard something that none of us expected. We heard every person in the world and every character in every fanfic sneeze. Me and Wasu look at each other with ghastly expressions.  
"Well fuck us," I say. Wasu vigorously nodded.  
-end of flashback-  
Then the kind author gave me enlightenment.[told him he was the main character]  
With this information, I decided to do what any self-respecting main character would do. I drew a mustache on the invisible frame. Now you might be wondering what I have been doing while talking to you. And at the moment...  
"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Yelled my target. This lovely specimen is a known thief, pickpocket, and after having 'fun' with some random people, she kills them. Right now I am implementing one of my favored methods of killing. In this one, I make 100 shallow cuts before I use a special smoke grenade. What is so special you might ask. Well, the smoke has a mix of different spicy foods that have been ground down and spices.  
Right now I am on cut number 80 and I am doing some quick work this time if I do say so myself. She did not even have any bodyguards. The client was very rich so when she stole from he was pretty pissed at it. So he hired me. He has me do kills every now and then. Of course, he does not know who I really am. I use a remote car with speaker and a box for the money. I only deal with cash. Anywho back on topic. Once I dealt with her I went back to my house (plus detours for protection. sadly the cuts did not produce a whole lot of blood for my crown but whatever. this was my 27'th. Whenever they got covered I bought a new one.  
When I got home I was 'greeted' by Wasu. My parents usually were out for trips or work so it was usually just us. By 'Greeted' I mean I got a very thoughtful "Yo"  
"Wow good to know you were worried Wasu," I said sarcastically. [Btw they decided to not acknowledge the fact they were in a fanfic and not do anything that would break the fourth wall..] We already go to Kunugigaoka. We are both in A class with Karma and Asano. Wasu is in 5th to last in the class while I am 1st in class. Why? Because it is world history this year and this is stuff I know from my past life. I am not in any clubs and I have refused Asano (many times) to join the student council. However, we heard info from the peanut gallery that would be great to know. A group of punks is going to gang up on Karma so Wasu and I decided to help him out. Why you may ask. 1, We become friends with one of the MC's. 2, We gain a way to get to E class and a cool entrance. This should be fun hehehehahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs a lot*.

 **You survi- I mean I thank you for reading this far. If you enjoyed let me know but for now *drumroll***

 **TRAVELER RUNNING AWAY FROM HERE!**


	9. Let's meet Karma!

**Hello, Traveler here and I will warn you that in the beginning there are many author's notes so brace yourself.**

Karma pov.  
[You already know who Karma is so I will begin with the happenings][ps: Karma has not met Nagisa yet]  
Great. Those Class D thugs have surrounded me. I was walking home when they came. [He had stopped them from bullying before and they have come back with more] 5 on each side? They flatter me.  
"Hey fellas, Long time no see," I said in my calm voice. "Your gonna pay Karma!"Yelled student A [yes I gave him a letter because I am lazy].  
"Sorry, I don't have any money on me so I will see my way out of your little talk," I said, chin up looking down on the idiots. They are D class after all.  
"I WILL KILL YOU!" student A yelled while throwing a very straightforward and easy to dodge, punch. I duck under before punching him in the gut. Then it degraded to a brawl as the little idiots charged me. I had knocked out 15 but I did not notice one of them had sneaked behind me and was about to knock me out with a pipe. Then I heard something I did not expect.  
"Suprise Motherfucker!" yelled a girl [Wasu] before sending the guy flying with a punch to the face.  
Normal pov.  
I know Wasu has a punch but DAMMMNNN she knocked out pipe dude with one punch! [ONE PUUUNNNCHHH!]  
While Wasu was dealing with the guy in the back I knocked out 2 of the guys remaining. Karma's eyes were saucers as we whooped the D class freak's asses.  
"What are you doing here? Why are you helping him?" Student S asked.  
"Well, it is more fun the more people that can get their asses handed to them," I said nonchalantly.  
"C-c-crap, Let's get out of here!"Student S said bringing the ones we knocked out. When they left I turned to Karma.  
"Hey wanna grab something?" I said to Karma who was still shaking off the shock.  
"Sure," he said after shaking his head.  
 **-LLLLLIIINNNNEEE BBBRRREEEAAAKKK-**  
"I am surprised you two would help me," Karma said.  
"What and miss out on the fun? Also, we heard that they were planning a decent group so we decided to help out." Wasu said.  
"Plus from what I heard they were pretty douchey so they deserved it" I added 'and to get closer to you' I thought.  
"Hey, I have an idea,"Karma said, "How about we work together to punish people like them." This was exactly what we wanted.  
"Sure, but there may be times that Wasu and I will not be available," I said. After all, if two top-notch assassins were gone within one day, then that would stir up questions and that would be bad. After all, not even the government knows who we are.  
"Yeah, but we should know a day in advance," Wasu said.  
"Then I know the best person to hit next..."Karma said. After this, we were the ones that punished for bullying and such. We were feared across the school as rumors spread. If you remember from the anime, Karma was sent to E class for beating up the person from Class A? Yeah, we took part in that and we are now going to E class as planned. There is only one thing I have to say. And that is **Game On Korosensei, Game On.**

 **So, how did you like it? In the next chapter, We get to meet Korosensei. Also, note that when Nagisa hung out with Karma is at different times then when Karma hung around with Akira and Wasu.**

 **Traveler moving on!**

 **PS: Wasu's assassin name is The Smoldering Princess**


	10. Blowing up Korosensei

**Traveler here! Just going to say that Korosensei's name was decided prior to Nagisa's first solo attempt.**  
Yes, the time has finally come!  
today is the day that Nagisa shows his Bloodcloak. [his ability to not show any bloodlust] Why today and not the day we start school? Using some tools (favors), I have set up a nice little surprise for Korosensei. There were also cameras and speakers set up for that time. I would explain but it is the time for the main event!  
 **Third pov.**  
"Seems the muse favors Nagisa" Korosensei says as he gets up.[skipping inner monolauge] Easily, Nagisa's knife was blocked. "What did I say about being original?" Korosensei askes. Then he sees the grenade and gets slightly panicked. Then Terasaka hit the button. A BB almost hit a camera, causing Akira to flinch. [insert complaints]  
"-And what the hell is this membrane? Did the body like-" Terasaka was questioning before being interrupted.  
"It is not a body, it is a husk. I shed my skin once a month. I wrapped it around your classmate to protect him from the blast. I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you did not see this co-" Korosensei went on before he was interrupted by a beep before an explosion went off on the roof above him, scattering more BB's all over the place [but only towards where Korosensei would be].  
"What was that!" Muramatsu asked. Completely bewildered by the explosion.  
" _Sorry Korosensei, but do you really think I would pass up that perfect opportunity?_ " Akira's voice went through the classroom.  
"I mean, you set that up so perfectly that there was no way that I could pass that up." He added. Korosensei was now behind the teacher podium. He had also lost a tentacle.  
"Who are you?" Korosensei asked back in his normal state.  
 _"I am someone who is tasked to kill you Korosensei. We will be meeting up in person in a while, but that long speech was going to be **BORING** so I decided to spice things up a bit._" Akira continued. _"However suicide bombs should never be done. After all, how can you get the money when you are in a hospital? If you are going to strap explosives that low ordinance, prepare protection. Go ahead and finish your lesson about risky attempts such like that but just remember something."_ Akira finishes before he plays the audio.

 **One, Two, Someone's coming for you.**  
 **Three, Four, Better lock your door Five, Six, grab a crucifix.**  
 **Seven, Eight, Gonna stay up late.**  
 **Nine, Ten, Never sleep again...**  
 **One, Two, Someone's coming for you.**  
 **Three, Four, Better lock your door Five, Six, grab a crucifix.**  
 **Seven, Eight, Gonna stay up late.**  
 **Nine, Ten, Never sleep again...**  
 **One, Two, Someone's coming for you.**  
 **Three, Four, Better lock your door Five, Six, grab a crucifix.**  
 **Seven, Eight, Gonna stay up late.**  
 **Nine, Ten, Never sleep again!**

Then out of nowhere, the ceiling above Korosensei showed a scroll that read "Congratulations! You're Fucked!" leaving them confused before saying the whole "who he can kill" thing.  
 **Akira pov.**

OH YES, that felt good. However, I did not see any concern on his face thus he did not connect the dots. Now I know that I kinda want to help him, but it is great to have fun with your targets. However, this killing thing is for someone that anyone would want to kill. Let's have fun this round Korosensei heh heh hehehehahahahahahahaah *swallows bug* cough cououough [Supposed to be how the coughs sound.]. Really? Even in my thoughts? Know what forget it.

 **How did you guys like the new chapter? The next chapter will be a week after karma arrives and does his whole "suicide attept" shebang. But un till then...**

 **Traveler moving on!**


	11. First attempt

**Traveler here and I have a new chapter for you! PS: this is 1 week after Karma returns and Karma tries his tree stunt.**

Third pov [most of the stunts will be in 3rd pov or in Nagisa pov]  
[While going to P.E.]  
"Hey Karma?" Korosensei said at the front of the school.  
"Hmm? What is it?" Karma asked barely interested.  
"You said that the Watanabe siblings were going to be coming today right?" Korosensei asked, ready to look for them.  
"Yeah, I wonder if they are going to pull what I did?" Karma thought out loud.  
"Hmm, I wonder?" Korosensei said then at that moment three shots were fired. Korosensei dodged two but when the third hit it melted. The melted round was fired from a Baretta 50. cal. The other two were fired from sniper rifles set up with Anti-sensei bbs'.  
"Nufufufufu, I guess you were right Karma-kun although I wonder why they used a live bullet?" Korosensei said while thinking of the use of the third shot. Looking where the shots came from, they saw two helicopters about a kilometer away.  
"Man those were some good shots though," Karma said as two figures jumped out of the Helicopters.  
Akira's Pov.  
WOHOHOHOHOHO! This is awesome! 'granted a ride with Ol'K will probably be better.' I thought.  
You might be wondering why we jumped out? Well, don't worry. We have jumpsuits. I opened my parachute as I was reaching Ol'K [What Akira calls Korosensei]  
When I landed I went into a combat roll right in front of Karma with Wasu right next to me. Me and Karma high fived each other.  
"Sup dude?" Karma said nonchalantly.  
"Sup," I responded. I looked over to Ol'K to see that he was flipping out.  
"WHOA WHOA WHOA, HOW CAN YOU NOT BE FAZED BY WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Korosensei said flailing about.  
"Trust me, they have done worse," Karma said before slightly shuddering.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WORSE?" Korosensei said slightly panicked.  
"Well, you ever heard of the Tokyo Raiders?" Wasu asked using bloodlust to make it seem like he was staring into his soul.  
"No, why?" Korosensei asked with a gulp down his throat.  
"Exactly," I said as I started to walk to the P.E. Area.  
"Wait one moment!" Korosensei shouted before getting in front of me. "Why were you not here this past week?" Korosensei asked.  
"We were doing work, it is not like we started attending class yet so it was fine," I said as I waved at him before going around him. Korosensei was stunned by my thought process. Third pov.  
"Hey, Karma!" Nagisa called out.  
"Hey, Nagisa, what's up?" Karma responded in his same tone.  
"You know the Watanabe siblings?" Nagisa asked, curious about their connection.  
"Yeah, they are pretty cool. They could probably even surpass me." Karma said. "But don't worry about their personality though. If you don't mess with them they will be kind to you, heck I have heard that they even tutor sometimes." Karma said.  
"Really?" Nagisa said thinking that nothing was wrong with them.  
"Yeah, but you know about the purple bag?" Karma said.  
"Yeah, what about it?" Nagisa asked "They made me a black bag that is only for those I truly hate. It is a powder that is said to have 100 times the Scoville units [Scoville units is the measure of heat]."Karma said with a certain dread in the air."So don't mess with them and you will be fine." Karma said as the dread lifted.  
-on the path down the mountain-  
*AAACCCHHHOOOO*  
"Guess they must be talking about us," Wasu said hands on the back of her head.  
"GAH" Akira cried out, holding his chest and was out of breath

"You okay?" Wasu said crouched next to him

"Yeah, I'm fine," Akira said, "Do you know why this is happening?" Wasu asked with concern.  
"It's phantom pains. From the bullet" Akira said "Well damn, we can't do anything about that can we," Wasu said.  
"Whelp, let's just move on I guess." Akira said getting into a stance before yelling "Race you!"  
"YOU FUCK!" Wasu yelled chasing after Akira.

 **How did you like that one? Please let me know if there are any problems. Other than that,**

 **Traveler moving on!**


End file.
